Harry Potter and the Scroll of Merlin
by Hermione Granger4
Summary: This is a fifth year at Hogwarts story with some interesting twists, some knew characters, and great fun! This is PG for any possible action that may come.... =)
1. A Guilty Conscience

Yay! A new story of mine where this won't be a Mary sue! Woohoo!!! J/k... but anyway, Disclaimer: These are not my original characters (except for Rachel) but instead the wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowlings. Please give her the credit, and I'll ask that my friends cover my mouth when I try to scream,"NOOOO, THEY'RE REAL! IT'S NOT FANTASY!!!! YOU'RE WRONG, WRONG I TELL YOU, WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!" ;)  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Scroll of Merlin  
Chapter One: A Guilty Conscience  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was the same every night. That cold voice whispering a spell, a jet of green light erupting from the darkness. Cedric falling to the ground, his eyes full of ignorant surprise. Turning back to the man who had murdered him, he was not there. It wasn't Wormtail, but instead Voldemort himself. His power stronger than it ever was before, he said in his cold inhuman voice, "I'm coming..."  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start, and practically jumped out of bed. He couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. His scar felt as if it were on fire, and he knew that he had been responsible for Cedric's death the year before. It was his fault that they had taken the Triwizard Tournament Cup together, his fault that they hadn't been suspicious of the man in the graveyard, and his fault that Cedric's parents wouldn't see their son again.  
  
Opening his door slowly so as not to wake the Dursleys. Harry went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Looking up at his reflection in the mirror, he wished that he had been that boy four years ago, without the burden of murder on his chest. Without having to dream about Voldemort every night, and know that he would be coming for his blood.  
  
Harry hadn't changed much over the years. He was now fifteen, and he still had the untidy black hair, the skinny figure, his mother's brilliantly green eyes, and the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. The scar was a token from the curse placed on him from lord Voldemort after he had murdered his parents. The only difference with Harry and the rest of the wizarding world was that he had survived that curse. He was the only one to do so, and the curse rebounded onto Voldemort.  
  
Harry knew his real name now. It was Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he didn't want to think that Voldemort had ever had a real name, because he wasn't human in Harry's eyes. He was a monster of a wizard. Evil seemed to seep from him, and so he didn't deserve a name.  
  
The summer had passed without great event. Harry had been getting regular letters from Sirius, Hermione, and Ron. He had also taken out a summer subscription to the Daily Prophet, which would be expiring when he traveled to Hogwarts. The paper was reporting random disappearances, and the minister's assurance that they would recover all the people, and the rumors that You Know Who had been brought back to full power were completely false.  
Harry had been hoping that the minister would see that he had been wrong, but he would not be swayed by Dumbledore. Also, his threat of buckling down on Dumbledore and the way he ran Hogwarts was being fulfilled. He was going to be sending a witch or wizard to review Dumbledore and his teacher's performance, although the Daily Prophet did not say who this was.  
  
As it turned out, it was July 30, and Harry's birthday was tomorrow. He wasn't that excited, although he was hoping that if Hagrid sent him a gift, it wouldn't try to eat him....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As Rachel sat at the window, doing a homework assignment for her potions teacher, she sat wondering about her next year for school. She had been given the opportunity to go to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the second to do this since the school was built, and after the other one was a disaster, she was quite nervous. It was a huge responsibility, and she was expected to be perfect. The truth was that she wasn't perfect, and knew that she would be a big disappointment.  
  
Sighing, Rachel went back to the work, and finished the research paper on why love potions were banned in the U.S. in 1775. It was a hard paper, and she needed to finish it before the weekend so that she and her family would have time to plan their trip to England. They were vacationing there for two weeks before they would drop her off at Kings Cross Station.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Well, I hoped you liked this revised version of my story! It's going to be a lot different, but I hope that you all love it! If you have any suggestions, please tell me. I'm going to have some mystery, plot twists, and the works! It'll be great! (I hope) 


	2. A Reluctant Student

Yay! Guess what? I've got the newest chapter up for Harry Potter and the Scroll of Merlin. Thanks for the reviews, I really apreciate them, and hope that they'll help me write better! Anyway, I'm going to add more to this Rachel character because I wanted to anyway, and you asked for it! Disclaimer: Most of these characters are not mine, but instead the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. Please refrain from saying that they're mine! Oh yes, and one other thing...   
All work and no play makes Hermione a dull girl.  
All work and no play makes Hermione a dull girl.   
j/k! On with the story!  
  
Harry Potter and the Scroll of Merlin  
Chapter Two: A reluctant student  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As the weeks slipped by before September the 1 and the trip to Hogwarts, Harry's life had been relatively "normal." The Dursleys would not bother him, and once again completely ignored his birthday. He was use to this, and the presents he received from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Sirius completely made up for this.  
  
This year Sirius had managed to purchase a cake from a bakery, and sent that along with a certificate that would allow him a purchase of five Galleons worth of candy from Honeydukes, Hogsmeade. Ron's was of course Flying With the Chudley Cannons II! It also came with bright orange Chudley Cannon socks which Harry vowed to give to Dobby (as long as Ron didn't mind). Hermione managed to give harry a book that he enjoyed. It was entitled: Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More). Hagrid's gift was also a cake, but this one happened to contain a miniature model of what could only be Fluffy. Hagrid was right, it was cute when it was small and calm....  
  
It was now one day before returning to Hogwarts, and Harry didn't know whether he was excited or nervous. He didn't want people to think of him as the poor boy who witnessed Cedric's death. He also didn't want to be remembered as the Hogwarts Triwizard Champion who got the other one killed, and didn't care.... It was enough to drive you mad! The problem was that you can't ignore history, he knew this first hand, as the scar on his forehead had enough history to fill a lifetime of danger.  
  
Just as he was remembering his past adventures, Uncle Vernon banged open the door, a look of such rage and fury that most people would quiver with fear. Harry was use to this look, as he often got it for dropping a bit of toast on the floor.  
  
Uncle Vernon cried, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!? DUDLEY JUST SAID YOU THREATENED HIM!"  
  
"I did not!" harry said, knowing that Dudley was trying to get him in trouble once again. He liked to think that he was still more powerful than Harry even though he was a wizard, and Dudley was an extremely large regular muggle.  
  
"IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, YOU'RE NOT GETTING TO KING'S CROSS TOMORROW! IN FACT, WHY DON'T WE JUST LOCK YOU IN THE CUPBOARD AGAIN!"  
  
Harry knew that Uncle Vernon would never really do this, because he could no longer fit in the cupboard under the stairs. "Well, would it really be worth it to keep me here for another whole year? I mean, don't you want to get rid of me??" said Harry, knowing what the answer would be....  
  
Uncle Vernon considered this, and made up his mind after giving Harry another look. "Fine, but you are not leaving this room until 9:00 A.M. tomorrow!" With that he left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was the day before Rachel would be traveling to a new magic school in England. She would not be able to return to her parents for the Christmas holidays, because they would be on a trip to Romania in search of a new magical animal rumored to be there. Both of her parents had been researchers for the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.   
  
Rachel and her family had been staying at a nice hotel in England for the past week and a half. They hadn't needed a trip to Diagon Alley, for their American wizarding town, Dragoferno had supplied them with the school's required things. She had only needed knew robes and books, as her robes for Salem's Midnight Shadow: School for Witches were a mixture of deep purple and navy blue.  
  
Rachel's school had been an all girls school for witches, and so she was quite looking forward to the prospect of boys being in the same classes as her. It was also interesting news that Professor Dumbledore would be her headmaster. She had heard a lot about him, and he seemed like a kind man, although very powerful.  
  
"Rachel, are you all packed honey?" said Rachel's mother as she walked into the room.  
  
"Yes, all that's left are Joey and Theus...." Rachel said, as she looked at her cat Joey, and Owl named Prometheus. Her owl was a beautiful snowy owl, except for the end of his tail, where his feathers were all a deep black. Her cat was black and white, with a cute dot on his nose.  
  
"Okay, well pack those in the morning, and well be leaving around 9:00 tomorrow. Okay?"   
  
"Yeah mom, I know... you've only told me twenty times!" said Rachel, smiling as she spoke so that her mom would know she was joking.  
  
"Okay, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
As Rachel sat stroking her cat, she wondered what Hogwarts looked like. She hadn't seen any pictures of it, but had tried to read some of Hogwarts, A History. It was way too long for any normal person to read, and the print was tiny! She had learned some things though. She was also worrying about what people would think about her. She was no dazzling beauty. She had brown hair and eyes, and about 5' 6". "Too bad I'm not a super model," she muttered. "Then it wouldn't matter if I fail all my charms tests!"  
  
It was true that she was horrible at charms, even though she tried really hard. Her passion was Transfiguration, although she did enjoy potions. The only class that had ever been really hard, but fun to her was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had always had trouble remembering the evil creatures, but knew the curses that she was taught pretty well. It all depended on the teachers for her.  
"Hmm, well, as long as the potions teacher is nice, and Defense Against the Dark Arts is interesting, I'll be fine... I hope." Whispered Rachel as she set her cat down, and turned out the lights.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's all for now! Well, some foreshadowing, some cool little tidbits about Sarah, and a little less about Harry. Don't worry, if you like Harry, there'll be more about him, Ron, Hermione, Rachel, and yes, Draco Malfoy when we return with the next chapter 


	3. Train Traveling

Sooo, How'd you like the last chapter of Harry Potter and the Scroll of Merlin??? Hey, if you didn't like it, you're probably gunna hate this whole story, so just give up now! J/k, if you want to give my story a try, then keep on reading! Disclaimer: These are for the most part, not my characters, but instead J.K. Rowlings. Please forgive any other copyright things. =) Anyway, Hope you like this chapter, and haaaaave fun! (forgive any misspelled things please!)  
  
Harry Potter and the Scroll of Merlin  
Chapter Three: Train Traveling  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
For the first time in over two months, Harry's dreams were not preoccupied by Voldemort. Instead they were blissfully blank, and when he awoke at 7:00 A.M. he was ready to start the new year at Hogwarts! He definitely wasn't as nervous as the first time he had made his way to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. He could even be considered calm, except when he thought about when he got to Hogwarts. He didn't want to think about what could happen when he got there. Malfoy sneering at him with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle backing him up. Cho mourning Cedric, and not giving him a second glance. At least he would have Ron and Hermione to cheer him up.  
  
As the Dursley's awoke, Harry wanted to get going right away, but knew the Dursleys would get angry at him if he mentioned leaving. As nine o'clock rolled around, they loaded his trunk into the car, and Dudley was forced to sit in the back with Harry. This was extremely difficult, as Dudley was almost as wide as a park bench, and had to squeeze into the back seat. As they started off, Uncle Vernon looked stressed, and Aunt Petunia kept patting his arm.  
  
When they reached Kings Cross Station, they told Harry, "Get out, and take that ruddy owl with you!" understanding that this was his only goodbye, he stepped out of the car, picked up Hedwig's cage, and got his trunk out of the back. As he walked away, the Dursleys drove away as fast as they could, which was not that fast owing to the traffic in the street.  
  
As he made his way into the station, he saw the Weasleys making their way to the space between platforms 9 and 10. "Hey," he called out to them, "wait up!"  
  
Ron turned, and grinned as he saw Harry pushing his trunk up to them. "Hey, we missed you this summer!"  
  
"Yeah, I probably missed you more though. The Dursleys were as bad as usual...." Said Harry, as Fred and George passed through the barrier into platform 9 3/4. "Hey mom, well go next." Ron and Harry started toward the barrier. They were 10 feet, 5, 2, 1, and through! Slowing to a stop, they turned around waiting for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Pop! They were through, and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a big hug, before kissing Ron on the forehead, and saying goodbye to the others. "Well, lets go find Hermione... said Harry, as they started toward the train. Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, started hooting loudly as they passed other owls, most of whom gave him a very snooty look, before turning around. This only encouraged him to hoot some more!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As Rachel made her way into Kings Cross, she couldn't help feeling excited! It was going to be exciting, even if she was a big disappointment. She had read that there were four houses in the school, but in what she had read of Hogwarts a History, she only knew what each animal symbol was and who founded each house. As she and her parents crossed the barrier onto platform 9 3/4, she could see hundreds of students and parents milling around, and hugging their good-byes.  
  
"Goodbye sweetie!" cried her mom while giving Rachel and extra big hug that nearly crushed her. "Write us all the time!"  
  
Five minutes later she was climbing aboard the Hogwarts express, and the whistle sounding. "I wonder where I'll sit?" She thought aloud to herself. She had been worrying about this, as she knew no one here, and they probably didn't want to know her! "Hmm, well, I'll find a place...."  
  
As Rachel made her way along the corridor, looking into compartments that had open doors, she noticed that most of them were already full. Making her way to the back of the train, she saw that the last compartment had only one person in it so far. People were still walking down the corridor, looking for people.  
  
"Do you think that I could sit with you?" Rachel asked the girl in the compartment. She looked about her age, with dark brown bushy hair, and an even larger copy of Hogwarts, A History than hers!   
  
Setting the book aside, she said, "Yes, of course. I'm expecting two more people any second now, so I hope you don't mind them... I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and who are you? I don't think I've met you...."  
  
"I'm Rachel, Rachel Lunarium. I'm a new transfer student from America."  
  
"Ohh, I heard that there was one coming. What year are you going to be in?"  
  
"It's my fifth year… but in my acceptance letter they said that I'm going to be sorted or something like that. I really don't know what that is...." Rachel confessed. She had been wondering how they sorted students at this school. Her friends said that if first years could do it, she probably could too, but she was still nervous.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it's actually kind of fun being sorted... just don't end up in Slytherin! They're horrible...."  
  
"Okay, I'll keep that in mind...." said Rachel, feeling a little uneasy about these Slytherins.  
  
Just then the compartment door opened, and in stepped two boys the same age as them. One had flaming red hair, and was rather tall and lanky. The other had dark, untidy hair, and stunningly green eyes. Rachel looked them up and down, before noticing that one of them had a scar on his forehead. She knew who this was, it had to be Harry Potter, but she didn't want to say anything, in case she was wrong.  
  
"Harry, Ron, finally! I was beginning to get worried that you took another flying car! This is Rachel, Rachel this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hi," said Rachel, feeling foolish. Who wouldn't be excited to meet Harry Potter. She was sure he must be sick of people idolizing his forehead, but it was just cool to be meeting a celebrity.  
  
"Hey, I haven't met you before, what year are you?" asked Ron, as the two of them sat down.  
  
Once again Rachel launched into a discussion about being a transfer student to Hogwarts.  
  
"Cool!" said Harry as she finished. "Just don't be put into Slytherin...." He said, as she started to notice a pattern with these Slytherins....  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
That's all for now! I hope you liked this section. It's coming along, but It'll start getting exciting soon! I promise. I just don't want to rush this whole danger adventure thing, because It'll be hard to make it have plot! Hey, at least Rachel met H, H, and R.... (If you think this will turn into a Mary Sue, I promise it wont. I'm not going to do the normal stuff that everyone thinks is gunna happen, cause that's just not exciting! =) 


	4. Hogwarts Arrival

Well, this is the next part of the story, so I hope that you like it! I'm going to be getting new chapters up 1-2 times a week, but I have a vacation coming up, so you'll just have to be patient. =) Hope you like this chapter, please review, because I need advice on what houses you want Rachel to be in, etc. Disclaimer: Many of these places and characters are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's, so they're not mine! P.S. If you see anyone from the mental hospital looking for me, tell them that you haven't heard of me! THANKS!  
  
Harry Potter and the Scroll of Merlin  
Chapter Four: Hogwarts Arrival  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As the sky became darker, and the train kept rumbling on toward Hogwarts, Rachel decided to go meet some other people. This was, after all, her only chance to meet people before they got to Hogwarts. She had gotten out of Hermione that the sorting would tell her which house would be right for her, and she would be spending most of her time with that group of people.  
  
As she made her way down the corridor, looking for open compartments, she noticed some people about her age. Three boys, one tall and skinny with silvery blond hair. The other two were very large, gorrilla-like boys. She knocked on their compartment thinking that it was better to meet them now, rather than have them hear rumors about her.  
  
"Who's there?" said a slow, drawling voice. "Well, are you just going to stand out there, or are you coming in?"  
  
Rachel opened the door, and said, "Hi, I'm Rachel. I'm an exchange student from America. Who're you?" She could tell that the boy with blond hair was the leader, because the other two were looking at him, and not speaking.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle" He said, pointing at his friends in turn. "What house are you going to be in," he asked, "and were your parents wizards?"  
  
"I don't really know what house I'm going to be in..." she confessed. "but both of my parents are wizards...."  
  
"Good, I wasn't sure if you were a mudblood or not, but if you aren't, do you want to stay in this compartment. I'll tell you all about the house you will want to be in, Slytherin of course." Said Draco.  
  
"Umm, Draco. Did you just say Mudblood?" said Rachel, liking the boy much less than before.  
  
"Yes, I don't think they should be allowed in, they're just too close to Muggles if you ask me. "  
  
"Umm, I think that I'll just be leaving now, and by the way, I hope I'm not in Slytherin" Rachel opened the compartment door, and left, hoping against hope that whatever house she was in, it wouldn't be his house....  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
An hour later, after visiting a few other compartments, Rachel returned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment. "I'm back!" She said, as they turned to see who was entering.   
  
"So, who'd you meet?" asked Hermione as Rachel sat back down.  
  
"Well, I met this boy called Draco Malfoy and his friends, a forgetful boy named Neville, Seamus, Dean, and I saw a girl with hair like yours" she said, while pointing to Ron's hair.  
  
"Oh, you must have met Ginny then!" he said, while shaking his head. "Yeah, my brothers Fred and George are in their 7th year, but my other brothers have graduated already. Bye the way, I hope Malfoy didn't give you too much trouble. He is a real Jer-..." said Ron, suddenly going pale.  
  
"What did you say, Weasley? I'm what?" said Malfoy, opening the Compartment door fully, now that Ron saw he was there. His cronies Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him, like two towering boulders. "You're going to pay for cursing me last year!" and with that he cried, "Furnunculus!"  
  
At the same time, Harry had cried expillarmus, which made Malfoy fly into the back wall, and his spell hit Rachel!  
  
"Ahhh!" she cried, as large boils suddenly appeared on her face. Hermione rushed up to her as Crabbe and Goyle dragged their unconscious friend out of sight. When Hermione had found the countercharm, and the boils disappeared, they noticed that the train was slowing down!  
  
"We're here..." Rachel breathed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So! What do you think? Was it good, bad, ugly, cool, stupid, or plain old weird? You tell me in the reviews! Also, what house do you want Rachel to be in? I can't decide. It's really hard, but I'm thinking that she'd be good in ------------- haha! I won't tell you! But seriously, please leave a review, telling me what house you want her in! THANKS! 


	5. A Sorting Moment!

Well, now that I'm at the computer, I'm gunna write the fifth chapter of Harry Potter and the Scroll of Merlin! WOOHOO! Teehee, hey, can anyone guess what this scroll does. I don't think so! If you wanna guess , put it into a review, I luuuve reviews! =) Disclaimer: Most of these characters and places are not my own, but the wonderful J.K. Rowlings. Please don't suggest, state, etc. that they're mine.... =)  
  
Harry Potter and the Scroll of Merlin  
Chapter Five: A Sorting Moment!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rachel stepped off the Hogwarts Express and onto the Hogsmeade Station platform. As they started moving toward the carriages, Hermione suggested that Rachel go with the first years.  
  
"Firs' Years! Come with me!" called out Hagrid  
  
"Hey, Hagrid!" Harry yelled while waving over the heads of the other students. "Go on, then." He said to Rachel, and pointed towards the gigantic Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and Gamekeeper.   
  
As Rachel made her way over to where Hagrid stood, she felt rather nervous. She didn't know where they were going, and everyone would see how old she was compared to the first years that surrounded her. It was as if they were testing her just because she was an American transfer! The whole thing was a lot of pressure to be put under.  
  
As they were making their way through the woods, on a large clear path, they started trudging up a hill. When they reached the top, everyone was treated with a magnificent sight. There was a gigantic lake, with what could only be Hogwarts reflecting in the rippling water. At the shore were about 30 or 40 rowboats, and Hagrid told them to get in.  
  
Rachel walked up to a boat, and waited until two other first years joined her. They got in and she gave it a shove, hopping in before it floated away. The best part about the boats was that they were self-rowing, so that you didn't have to work.  
  
They floated peacefully for a few minutes, and were interrupted only once when some huge squid decided to splash them. Reaching the side of the castle, Hagrid drew back a large amount of greenage, and they were given their last look at the clear sky before the boat rowed them into the castle.  
  
The boats pulled up to a stony pathway, and everyone in the boats got out. Hagrid waited until everyone was gathered, and then walked up to the door. He raised his great fist and knocked three times. The doors slowly creaked open. "Welcome to Hogwarts..." Hagrid said, and a witch with black hair tied in a tight black bun and square glasses greeted them.  
  
"Yes, Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor Mcgonagall: Deputy Headmistress. We don't have much time, all of you into the Entrance Hall... come on!" she ushered them into a huge hall, with oak doors behind which could be heard many people talking.  
  
Rachel and the other first years waited with bated breathe for what seemed a very short time, before those huge Oak doors opened, and Professor McGonagall called them in.  
  
They stepped into a single file line, and moved forward, Rachel somewhere in the middle. A very short wizard came in with a stool and a very old, frayed hat. Rachel assumed that most of the other first years were wondering the same thing as her: is this the test?  
  
Suddenly the hat seemed to come to life, and opened a little hole near the top of it. A squeaky voice floated out of it, and broke into song:  
  
"Well, I must tell you all,  
Of the history of me,  
Any who are wise know that,  
Magic's a gift you see.  
I alone carry on,  
The traits of houses four,  
To tell you all where to go  
To belong to for evermore."  
  
The song went on from there, describing the four houses, none of which Rachel could really identify with. She just didn't want to be put into slytherin. Any of the others sounded great. To be just and loyal, or wise and smart, or bold and brave... those are all wonderful traits. To be cunning and always achieve what you want sounds more like the slytherin members were jerks....  
  
As Professor McGonagall called off the name of the first years in front of her, Rachel started to become even more nervous. When her name was read off, she walked steadily forward despite her hands shaking, and sat on the stool. She could hear the other students whispering rumors about her already, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be in the right place for her.  
  
"Hello there," said the hat's voice. "Ahh, a foreigner to be sorted. This is very rare indeed! Well, where shall we place you? Hmm, well, you are loyal, and I see here that you are brilliant at certain subjects, while not perfect at others. You are brave, yes, and you, like most Slytherins, like to get your way.... I am at a loss, hmm, I guess I'll need a look into your memories. Ah, here is a memory of saving a boy from drowning, that was very brave of you, yes indeed. I believe that I shall place you in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Rachel couldn't help smiling. It was the first time someone had found out about saving that little boy. She had jumped into a pond to save a five year old boy, when he had been caught under a dock. She pulled him out, and his mother ran to see what happened, so she left after his mother had called an ambulance. She didn't want people to think of her as anything more than someone who pulled a boy out of the water....  
  
Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, she beamed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as they waved at her, and she sat down at an open seat near them.  
  
A few moments later the sorting finished, and who could only be Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. He was looking oddly grave. "Welcome, I hope that you have all had a pleasant day so far. Unfortunately before we can get our feast underway, I have some bad news to share with you...."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
DUN-DUN-DUN! What's the news? Well, I guess you'll just have to find out next chapter! Well, thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Yes, this is the next part of my story, no, you can not ask questions until the end, and if anyone starts to moan about it sucking, I will have to hurt you! J/k! Anyway, I finally found enough time to get this section out to you, so sorry about the delay! (I had soccer camp, and when I came home, I felt like I'd been trampled by 50 rhinos! So! On with the story! 


	6. Some Bad News

Harry Potter and the Scroll of Merlin  
Chapter 6: Some Bad News  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Everyone stared at Dumbledore, many fearing different things. Fred and George seemed to be mumbling some prayer that quidditch wasn't cancelled again.  
  
One girl whispered, "Maybe it's only a class canceled, I hope it's only that...."  
  
She was partially right. Dumbledore announced, "As I informed you last year, Voldemort..." at this, a few of the first years gasped. "Yes, Voldemort has been returned to full power. It is with my greatest sadness to report that our Arithmancy teacher was attacked, and is in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He will not be returning this year. It is my belief that Death Eaters attacked him, but the Ministry of Magic will not confirm, nor deny this when I point it out. I therefore ask you to be very careful this year, and those students that attend Hogsmeade will be permitted to only certain areas where there is at least five witches or wizards around you."  
  
With this, there was a groan from some students, but Hermione looked sadly at Dumbledore. "Poor Professor Vector...."  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were debating if their first Divination class of the year would include a prediction of death for Harry. They both agreed that she would definitely get around to it by the second class if not the first.  
  
"Hey, Hermione..." Rachel started. She didn't know what to think about You-know-who. "Is You-know-who really back to full power. Our school didn't hear that much about it...."  
  
"I'll tell you about it later tonight, when were in our dormitories...." Whispered Hermione. She didn't want to remind Harry about the Triwizard tournament and what happened if she could avoid it. She also didn't know how much to tell. Rachel was nice and all, but should she trust her enough to tell the whole story? Maybe I'll give her a little test before I tell her the whole story, she thought. They noticed that Dumbledore had still been talking, and Hermione looked up in time to hear, "The good news is that this year, Quidditch will be back on." At these words, a few of the people at each table cheered, and clapped their hands.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron whispered, "you're gunna have to have tryouts, and you'll need a new captain, right?" Suddenly food appeared on the tables, and their conversation was lost. Rachel had played a little Quidditch before she went to school, but there were no teams where she went. She decided that if they had open tryouts, she would go. It was worth a shot, and she would get to ride on a broomstick again!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The mention of Professor Vector being attacked suddenly jolted Harry back to last years tournament. The fun train ride had allowed him to forget it for a few hours. He glanced sadly around as he piled some of the delicious food, not really caring what he took.   
  
After they had finished their food, Dumbledore announced that it was time for bed, and Hermione stood up. Ron and Harry turned to look at her, and she smiled, telling them that she had been made a Prefect. As she walked away Ron whispered, "Told you she would be one!"   
  
Rachel stood up before realizing that she had no idea where they were suppose to go. "Hey, Ron?" she said. "Do you think you could show me where our dormitory is?"  
  
"Sure," and they made their way up several flights of stairs, through some odd trap doors, and after about 3 or 4 minutes, came to the Fat Lady's painting. "Periwinkle" Ron told the painting, and the frame opened to reveal a large comfy looking room, with many soft arm chairs and poufs.  
  
"Thanks cried Rachel, as she went up to where the other girls were headed. "Now I'll have to wait for Hermione before I can figure out what Dumbledore was talking about...." She muttered to herself. About five minutes later Hermione walked in. After a few minutes, Hermione remembered that she was going to talk to Rachel, and explained about the Triwizard tournament, and how Harry and Cedric had won. Then she faltered, wondering what to say. She decided on most of the truth, saying how Cedric had died, and Harry had found Voldemort, and that somehow Voldemort had been revived to full power. She didn't mention the part about Harry being used to return him, so that Rachel would know a little more than the rest of the school....  
  
"Wow, that's awful..." said Rachel, as Hermione finished the story. "So You-know-who is back, and this Cedric Diggory died.... That's horrible...."  
  
"I know..." said Hermione, as they got ready for bed, and slowly fell asleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, that's all for now. Forgot the disclaimer, so here it is: These are mostly not my characters, places, etc. They are Warner Bro's, and especially J.K. Rowlings! She's the brains of this whole thing, but sadly, I've only been able to come up with stupid fanfics, so this worked out pretty well! =) Next chapters going to have some more quidditch info, and you'll hear about Hagrid's trip.... But you might be able to guess that it's going to be hard to keep too many secrets from Rachel! 


	7. Quidditch Season

Hello again!! I'm sooo sorry that it took this long to post the next chapter, and I'll try my hardest to not do it again! Anyway, Disclaimer: These characters/places belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bro's, not me! =)  
Harry Potter and the Scroll of Merlin  
Chapter 7: Quidditch season  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Four days had passed by, and it was the day of the Gryffindor quidditch try-outs. Once the remaining players chose a new keeper, they would vote on a captain.  
  
Rachel was doing well in her subjects, although the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher had just arrived today, supposedly having to come by broomstick. As this was the year of their Owls, all students were given piles of homework. After their first Potions lesson with the Slytherins, have lunch, and go out onto the Quidditch field. Their last lesson of the day would be DADA.  
  
"So Hermione," started Rachel as they were walking toward the Dungeons. "What's the Potions Master like... He's nice, isn't he?"  
  
Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice at the mention of Snape and nice in a sentence together. "Not exactly... he isn't really fond of Gryffindor students."  
  
"Oh..." was the only reply that Rachel could come up with.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When all the students were seated at tables, and their cauldrons set up, Professor Snape stood, and faced the class. "Another year..." He started, his voice soft, almost malicious. "Another year of pestering students and their small sponges that are mistaken for brains!" He continued. Rachel gaped at Snape as if he'd just jumped onto his desk and danced. "This year is your Owls, and if I'm not mistaken, the only ones that have a chance of getting higher than a one from me are the Slytherins!"  
  
After Snape had finished his little speech, he started to write the potion that they would begin today. He had informed the students that this was a Mutilation potion, and they would start off "easy" today. Supposedly if the finished product was consumed by a living thing, its flesh would start to melt off in minutes. The problem was that it was suppose to taste quite good, although, not many people wouldn't live to tell if it really did.  
  
"You will save this potion in the cupboards for tomorrow, where we will make an antidote! If you fail in making either, these will defiantly not appreciate it, and pointed to a cage full of white floppy eared bunnies....  
  
Harry turned to Ron and whispered, "Wow, Snape doesn't look too good - ." He really didn't. He had huge bags under his eyes, and he seemed very strained. Harry had an idea of why this was, but he didn't really want to think about what Dumbledore had sent him off to do last year.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, you were right Hermione...." Rachel said as they sat down for lunch. "He's a beast!"  
  
"It'll get worse... trust me" said Harry as he started to pile food onto his plate. He wasn't really thinking about the food, or even about the quidditch tryouts. He was staring around the room when his eyes slid onto Cho. She looked thinner, and a little paler than he remembered, but she was still beautiful.  
  
Sighing, he returned to eating, and started to plan the quidditch tryouts in his mind.  
  
"So, are you coming to the tryouts Rachel?" asked Ron. "Have you ever flown before?"  
  
"Well, a little, although I've never actually played a game of Quidditch. What position are they looking for?"  
  
"They need a Keeper... and once they've chosen, they'll need a captain."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go then." Said Rachel, growing nervous.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As the current players gathered in the locker room, they started to discuss the plan for tryouts.  
  
"Okay, so we'll take all the people..." said Fred.  
  
"And spin them around twenty times..." said George.  
  
"And the first person to reach the correct goalposts gets the job!" they finished together.  
  
"I don't think so..." Angelina started pacing around trying to come up with the best way to do this. "How about we test their speed, agility, and catching/throwing skills?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Said Harry, and after everyone had agreed to this plan, they walked out to greet the others. Five people had shown up. Ron, Rachel, Dennis Creevy, and two other second years named Kari and Nick.  
  
"So, today we're going to hold races to test speed, some basic drills for your movement and agility, and then well be seeing how your defensive skills are. First of all-"  
  
"Wait," said George, "we're also going to test you on your pain tolerance… were going to hit you with our beater clubs, and whoever's skin turns red the fastest…" but before he had time to finish, angelina and Katie had clamped their hands over his mouth. Several of the people about to try out were definitely looking like they were about to sprint for the castle.  
  
"As I was saying," continued Alicia "You must all know how to fly. If you don't, then I'm sorry, but we cannot have you try out without the permission of Madam Hooch."  
  
All of them knew how to fly, so the tryouts began. As they were given broomsticks, they saw that they were each the same model, to be fair. They lined up for the race, and with a whistle blow from Katie, they were off down the quidditch field.  
  
Wow, this is wonderful, thought Rachel, and streaked off, just behind Ron, who won.  
  
The next drill was to dodge a padded bludger for two minutes. If it hit you, it wouldn't hurt, but it would show you that it wasn't a good thing to be hit by a bludger. As it turns out, Dennis Creevy wasn't hit at all, although Rachel and Kari were once, and Ron twice.  
  
As the tryouts wore on, Ron and Rachel were the best ideal keepers and flyers. As the last drill came down, the others were dismissed, although Dennis Creevy was told to definitely come back next year for chaser tryouts. As Ron went up to the goals, the three chasers began to rise. At the signal, they began passing back the quaffle back and forth. It was like a ballet in air, and before Ron could block, Angelina shot, and scored. Out of ten tries, Ron blocked six shots.  
  
It was now Rachel's turn. As she went up to the goals, she saw the chasers begin their play. Suddenly everything slowed down in her mind. Everything was clear to her, and when Alicia shot, she moved with liquid grace to stop the ball from scoring.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was time to make their decision, and the quidditch team started to look at the scores of Ron and Rachel. They were near the same height, so that wasn't a factor, and Rachel had stopped the ball just once more than Ron. As they looked over everything, there were just so many similarities, that they could barely decide. It was George who suggested that they both play for Gryffindor.  
  
"Why don't they just both play, switching every 1/2 an hour per game or something."  
  
It was just too close a call to decide, so with a smile, Harry explained this to the new keepers.  
  
"Wow!" cried Rachel, as she realized that she had made the team. "So, now we have to decide a captain... right?"  
  
"Yep," said Ron, while looking at Harry. "and I know the perfect person for the job!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, that's all for now, and again, I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to get the next one out soon! 


	8. An Old Friend

Hello again, it's been a looooooong time, hasn't it.... anyway, I'm just going to keep on talking because I want the record for the longest run-on sentence! Oops, added punctuation... oh well. =) Well, most of these aren't my characters, and instead.... yep, you guessed it! J. K. Rowlings, maybe warner bros., or another company that's affiliated with Harry Potter! (I really really really really don't want to break a copyright law!) =) FINE! I'll get on with the story!=) Hey, I'm betting your wondering when the title will start to play a role! Well, you'll find out later!  
  
Harry Potter and the Scroll of Merlin  
Chapter 8: An Old Friend  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As the Quidditch team made their way into the Great Hall, it would have been hard to miss the grin on Harry's Face. It had been awhile since he had truly been happy, but becoming Gryffindor's Quidditch seeker could definitely produce a good patronus. When they sat down, they started to hear the rumors that the Ministry representative sent by Fudge was coming sometime today. They were going to survey the teachers and make sure that they were up to the Minister's standard. No one was happy to see an odd looking woman at the teacher's table, until they heard that she wasn't from the ministry. In fact, she was the defense against the arts teacher!  
  
"Wow, she looks rather odd, doesn't she?" inquired Ron. "I mean, look at how she's just gazing off at the wall.... doesn't that strike you as odd Harry?" he continued through a mouthful of chicken.  
  
"Well, I guess it isn't completely normal to stare at the wall... but she's got to be better than Lockhart!" said Harry. "Wait, if she's not the Ministry person, than who is?"  
  
Just then the great hall's doors opened, and in walked the last person that Harry would have guessed. It was Mrs. Figg. The Mrs. Figg who had house reeking of several cats and old cabbage. Harry gasped, and while following her with his eyes, told Ron and Hermione who it was.  
  
"Wait a minute, she can't be Mrs. Figg... that would mean a muggle had found Hogwarts! That's not possible!" Cried Hermione, while she started tearing through her bag in search of Hogwarts, A History.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hello Arabella, thank you for coming on such short notice. I heard that Sirius notified you last." Dumbledore whispered to Mrs. Figg. "Please, sit down and have breakfast with us.  
  
"Thank you Albus, and how are you today?" asked Mrs. Figg as she sat down, although she did not eat the wonderful food.  
  
"Not as well as usual, I'm afraid... it seems that the Ministry is going to be sending one of it's members to keep watch on us. It's a pity really, they have other things to be watching out for...."  
  
"Yes, they really must get their priorities straightened out."  
  
"Well, I actually must be going soon, but we should continue this in my office. Is two o'clock alright?"  
  
Mrs. Figg nodded, and as she stood up to leave, she caught sight of Harry, who was starting wide-eyed and mouth open at her. "Maybe we should give word to Harry that I'm a sorceress...."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After Harry had been reassured that Mrs. Figg was actually a rather powerful sorceress, and not the muggle that she pretended to be, he and the rest of the Gryffindors made their way to Defense against the Dark Arts. Upon reaching the classroom and seating themselves at the very back of the room, the new professor walked in.  
  
"Welcome class," she said, her eyes seeming to look far off into the distance. "My name is Professor Alana Adoran. To start of the new year, we will begin with some new hex preventions. As many of you have noticed, I seem rather 'distant.' I have hexed myself to see if you can find the countercurse and ways to prevent this. The symptom is to be constantly daydreaming. This will continually get worse until finally losing your grip on reality completely. When the countercurse is performed this will stop, so I do hope that you can find it quickly."  
  
"Wait, I know this...." mumbled Rachel under her breath. She could see Hermione on the other side of the room waving her hand in the air.  
  
"If you know the countercurse, just write it on a piece of parchment, and I'll come collect it. I'll reveal the answer in about five minutes, so I think it's about time you people open your books-happy hunting!"  
  
As most of the class began to search through their books for the answer, Hermione and Rachel both wrote the curse (which happened to be somniumnus) and the countercurse - persepienta.  
  
As the five minutes were up, and the answer was revealed, the professor gave twenty points out to the four people who gave the correct answer, and undid the curse. Then she paired the people up to try this curse. Rachel was paired with Neville longbottom, Ron with Harry, and Hermione with Parvati.  
  
"Hey Harry..." Ron called as Harry was staring into space, thinking about Quidditch.  
  
"What...?" he replied, still a bit absentmindedly.  
  
"Looks like you might not need this curse, you're doing quite well witho-."  
  
BANG!! A ball of smoke had been emitted from Neville's wand, engulfing Rachel. As it dispersed, she vanished.  
  
"Oh no...." moaned Neville miserably. "I said suspinumnus, what did I do??  
  
Professor Adoran hurried over, chuckling a bit, and with a reassuring voice told Neville, "Oh don't worry, you didn't make her disappear... just look up."  
  
There was Rachel, fifteen feet in the air, very near the ceiling. You suspended her, but you mis-said that spell, so she seems to be unconscious.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the Gryffindors were walking out of the class, Rachel still a couple feet off the floor, being dragged through the air by Ron and Hermione. Neville kept apologizing, saying that he hadn't meant to....  
  
"Don't worry about it, this is so cool!" She said, doing a mid-air flip.  
  
As she was coming out of the flip, she felt her feet come in contact with something hard... and moving. She gasped, realizing that she had just kicked Professor Snape. Flying several feet back, she closed her eyes, waiting for the blade to fall.  
  
Snape got to his feet, a look of such fury, it could almost have burnt a hole through Rachel. "You, detention, and thirty points from Gryffindor! And why weren't you two holding onto her!? Another twenty points off each, and detention!" He said venomously to Ron, Hermione and Rachel.  
  
Harry suddenly cried, "But- they couldn't have held onto her.."  
  
"Oh, did you say something? Hmm, why don't we just add another detention, making that four, and if you don't hold your tongue, I'll take another fifty points!" and with a sweep of his robes, Snape continued down the corridor.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NOOOOOOO what's Snape going to do to them? And now quite a few people are going to be angry at Rachel for losing 30 points... dundundun! =D hey, please review, and tell me some exciting ideas to put in! THX!! 


End file.
